The Mystery Kids Ultimate Prank War
by Misty Dawn Tomorrow
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. Features Coraline and Wybie (Coraline) Norman and Neil (Paranorman) Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) and Raz and Lili (Psychonauts)
1. Part 1

**_Mystery Shack Spare Bedroom, 8:00 a.m._**

Wybie let out a huge yawn, not opening his eyes, savoring the last few moments sleep.He felt that he was supposed to be doing something today, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what. Oh, well, probably not THAT important.

His alarm went off, but to his suprised annoyance, it was playing _Barbie Girl_ at full volume. "Ugh... wha?" Aggravated, he reached out to turn it off...

and a bucket of water poared on his head.

 ** _Mystery Shack kitchen 8:00 a.m._**

Raz was still snickering. Any second now the song will play and the bucket will activate. He'd never really seen Wybie angery before, it's just not his personality, but he _knew_ that Wybie will be miffed. The quiet sound of _Barbie Girl_ came from upstairs, and it took everything he had to stop himself from howling with laughter when a splash and a loud yell that could only have come from Wybie sounded through the shack. Coraline, Mabel and Dipper also had small mischievous smiles on their faces. Lili was also wake, but everyone else was still in their rooms, presumably asleep.

Lili glared at Raz. "What did you do?"

Wybie stormed down the stairs, held up his phone, which was still blasting _Barbie Girl_ at full volume. His head and parts of his pajamas was soaking wet. He was glaring at Raz, looking like he wanted to snap a half dozen pencils to keep himself from strangling someone.

"WHAT THE HELL, RAZ?!"

That did it. Raz fell out of his chair, overcome with laughter, clutching his stomach, unable to respond. Lili rolled her eyes, got up and walked out the door, seemingly disinterested in the mayhem.

To Wybie's suprise, Coraline, Dipper, and Mabel joined in on his laughter. Coraline with her light airy laugh, and the twins with their snorting loud laughs.

Coraline spoke up once she calmed down, laughter still present in her tone. "Don't put all the blame on him, Wybie, it was a team effort, after all." Her eyes shone with mischief and a pretty, confident smirk complemented her features, making Wybie forget his anger for a few moments as he stared... then he processed her words, leaving him miffed.

"What?" Wybie said curtly.

Mabel smiled. " Yup. It was Raz's idea, but he brought it to me to see if it was any good. It was okay, but I can't remember what the original plan was. Anyway, Coraline overheard us. I thought she was gonna tell us off, but-"

"But then," Coraline interrupted, "I figured things have been a little too quiet and serious lately, and a good prank would lighten the mood and bring up morale. So I came up with splashing a bucket of water on your head-"

Mable chimed in "And I was gonna blast _Barbie Girl_ in your ear-"

Dipper finally joined in. "And when I finally heard these amatures discussing how they were going to pull it off, I took charge and set the whole thing up."

"With a little help from me." Raz had finally calmed down enough to talk.

The four of them looked at Wybie, waiting for his reaction. For some strange reason, his expression was neutral. He stared back for a few moments, and uttered one word. "Okay". He walked back up the stairs, into Norman and Neil's room.

Dipper looked to the others. "Why do I feel like our prank is going to have unintended consequences?"


	2. Part 2

**_Mystery Shack Spare bedroom 8:07 a.m_**

Wybie paced around the room, unusually aggravated. Neil and Norman watched him in concern, unsure of what to do.

"Is... something wrong?" Norman asked hesitantly.

Wybie turned heel to face him. "You bet something's wrong! I just got a rude awakening by one of the most annoying songs on the planet and a bucket of water dumped on my head! And for-for what? A laugh? I expected this kind of thing from Raz, even Mabel, but Dipper? And Jonesy! She helped them do it! All with that gleam in her eye and that pretty smile-" Wybie's face reddened and he started making incoherent noises. "I-I-I m-mean, no-not th-that she-she's pretty, I...I mean she is, b-but-"

Neil snickered. Norman gave him a smile.

"We already know you have a crush on her, you make it painfully obvious." Norman told him.

"Besides, even if you weren't, you kinda already told us." Neil pointed out.

Wybie's blush faded, rubbing the back of his neck. "A-anyway... I wanted to get back at them, and... I was hoping you'd help me prank them back?"

Norman and Neil looked to each other. They seemed to share a silent conversation, before looking back at him. "Okay, we'll do it." Neil smiled brightly, eyes shining with excitement.

Wybie gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, so here's the plan..."

 ** _The Mystery Shack Living Room 9:00 a.m_**

Coraline began to worry about Wybie. The twins were playing Uno, both of them sporting identical bored expressions. Lili was still outside, and Raz was levitating upside down, also looking rather bored. She sighed. "Wybie's been in the room for an hour now... you don't think we overdid it, do you?"

"Nah, Wybie's not the type to hold a grudge. I'm sure he'll be over it soon enough." Dipper reassured her, not looking up from his cards.

Coraline leaned back on the couch, trying to come up with ways that she could make it up to him, when a shoe went flying towards her, missing her face by inches. She let out a shocked scream, and looked to the direction of the flying shoe. Wybie stood on the bottom of the stairs, wearing an, 'Oh, Crap,' expression. Coraline narrowed her eyes and got up. Screw making it up to him, he was going down. She charged.

Wybie let out a yell and ran up the stairs, Coraline close behind. He charged towards the twins room, the door wide open. She ran after him-

and her momentum sent her flying facefirst to the floor. Shocked and dazed, she peeled the plastic coating her face. Wybie had put plastic wrap on the doorframe so she would faceplant into it.

Wybie's laughter rang through the room. "You were right, Jonesy, that is funny."

"I'd say it worked pretty well." Norman said, stepping out of the closet.

"You-You helped him pull a prank?" Coraline looked at him in disbelief.

Neil stepped out too. "Well, I helped, too."

The three boys gave her mischievous smiles. Coraline stared back for a few moments... and laughed. "Okay, okay, you got me." Her eyes lit up. "Why make this the last prank of the day, though?"

The three boys looked at her, unsure of where she was going with that statement. Coraline smirked in response. "I'll call everyone to a team meeting. Meet us in the living room in 20 minutes."


	3. Part 3

**_The Mystery Shack living room 9_** ** _:30 a.m_** "Coraline, what's this about?" Dipper sat in the middle of the half circle in front of the drawing board, where Coraline and Wybie were standing on opposite sides.

"As you know, things have been a little too quiet lately." Coraline began. "So I've come up with a solution to our problem."

She nods to Wybie, who lifted the cover sheet and revealed the drawing board, with the words "Mystery Kids Prank War" writtem on the top in his handwriting. Below it was a numbered list of rules.

"A prank war? Seriously?" Lili looked at them incredulously.

"Just because you don't know how to have fun doesn't mean it's a bad idea." Norman murmured.

"I-I know how to have fun!"

"Really? Because last time I checked your idea of fun was avoiding people and hanging out in your garden." He pointed out.

"I'm an introvert, I can't help it." She seemed very defensive.

"Should we add your name to the 'do not prank' list?" Neil asked.

"That would be great, thanks." Lili looked relieved, but there was a tiny hint of disappointment in her eyes, maybe even a bit of longing.

Raz turned his head to look at his girlfriend. "Something wrong, Lili?"

"No, nothing's wrong... just remembering something, that's all."

Raz made the choice not to poke in her head. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. He wasn't going to invade her personal thoughts just because he was curious.

"So, now that that's settled," Coraline started, "There's a few rules that we need to go over so no one gets hurt." She pointed out the first one. "The prank CANNOT cause lingering mental, emotional, or physical harm. For example, avoid painful and humiliating pranks."

Wybie pointed to the next one. "You can team up, but you can't all gang up on a single person."

"Be respectful to other people's triggers." She gave an angery glare at Raz. "Got it, Raz?!"

The other MKs winced when they remembered that one prank Raz pulled on Coraline. He put buttons over his eyes and tried to scare her. Her reaction was nothing short of a physically and emotionally violent panic attack. After Wybie calmed her down, Raz ended his day with a black eye and a lot to think about.

Raz looked guilty. "I said I was sorry! How long are you going to hold that over me?"

"Until I can be sure you won't do anything like it again."

"The pranks have to be in good taste." Wybie resumed. "At least _try_ to pull a prank that the person being pranked will find funny."

"No irreversible destruction of property." Coraline finished. "Any questions?"

Mabel raised her hand and waved it around like Hermione.

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"Can I do food pranks?"

"Yes, any m-" She was interrupted by Mabel's frantically waving hand. Coraline looked slightly annoyed. "Yes?"

"Can I use animals in my pranks?"

"No wild ones." Coraline answered. "Now, if there's anyone else who'd like to-"

Once more Mabel waved her hand frantically, almost hitting Dipper and Norman on their heads.

"What now?!" Coraline couldn't handle this girl's persistance. Wybie put a hand on her shoulder, as if to say, _I'll handle this._ Coraline gave him a greatful look as he took over Mabel's questions, which varied from shower pranks to water balloons to allergies. Half of the MKs tuned her out, the other half listening intently, either to avoid her pranks or to get ideas for their own.

Once she had all of her questions answered, Dipper raised his hand intently, but not near as enthusiastically as his sister. "Is there a winner to this prank war?"

Wybie frowned. "You know, we hadn't thought of that. Coraline?"

Coraline frowned thoughtfully, until her eyes lit up with an idea. "The one person who successfully pranks _everyone_ at once, without letting anyone know, wins."

Dipper seemed satisfied, Mabel looked elated, Raz appeared determined, Norman and Neil both had a quiet excitement about them, while Lili... her expression was too complex to read.

Coraline looked at the party, a mischievous smile on her face. "You all have until 9:00 tomorrow to prepare your pranks. Then the real fun starts."


End file.
